snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Xerxes Sardun
Name: Xerxes Sardun Age: 378 Gender: Male, but technically neuter Type: Undead, Phantom Warrior Appearance: His body is nothing but ragged and torn flesh, the vast majority of it gone by now, across bones as hard as steel. Held together with magical “Glue” The skeleton is extremely hard to destroy by normal means due to his hardened skeleton and magical backings, after all; more burning by the fact that any victory over him is temporary at best. His skeleton displays a man of large size, at least 2.00 meters in height, probably even taller in life. The Skeleton does display a few scars; one across the face over an eye socket, one across the fore-arm, and one down the spine. None of these seem to deter him. His eye sockets carry a red glow that communicates through the eye sockets in his worn, tarnished helmet. His armor was once a Ebony outlined with fine gold trim, the helmet being a cylinder shaped holder, the chest piece not having large shoulder pieces, just rounded pauldruns, with a fox crest on his chest. His Greaves and Boots are of simple color to the rest of the armor, with beyond the Fine Gold trim, has few extra beautifications for plate mail. His gauntlets have individual fingers, allowing him easy grip around objects and good finger flexibility inside his armor. He also has a fox crested kite shield and a long sword measuring around 1.30 meters with a red/gold color intertwined scabbard and hilt. Personality: Xerxes is a forsaken man, no one will offer him the slightest bit of kindness unless they are also forsaken, and in return, he is inherently violent against all those who lead “Normal” lives and are not banished beyond society. Those, though, who are banished, he seems placid enough with, but not amicable. He usually is in a mental shell, reacting little to some stimuli. Likes: Life drags on forever, what is there to like? Dislikes: Life. Personal Ailments: He’s a suffering immortal. He can never die; just rot and suffer. He can only collapse to a heap… only to rise again weeks later and suddenly seek out vengeance. Special Abilities: '''True to his namesake, the Phantom Warrior can switch between a warrior mode that grants incredible strength and endurance or a phantom mode in which he can fly and avoid Physical damage as well as changing his hands into claws with which he can inflict festering wounds on an enemy with as well as sap energy, but do little actual damage. Since his armor cannot follow him in Phantom form, he cannot use it as a quick way to dodge blows since reverting back would involve trying to recover equipment. It’s a last resort at best in a dire situation. He also has permanent night vision. One final ability in his chart is the fact that he has ghoulish presence lurking on him and that weapons he uses have a chance to inflict a paralyzing blow to he who is touched by attack. He can vastly increase said chance if he out right tries to do it and do a "ghoul Touch" of sorts. '''History/Fairytale: '''Xerxes was part of a trio of masters, one responsible for a certain area of the city-state that was under their control. Xerxes was a cruel man, but befitted his position as Master of war. He did not inflict any cruelty on his own people though, but his temperaments could lead to an injury of servants or soldiers as himself being the strongest warrior his country had ever seen; as well as the greatest torturer. Like most of the other Masters of War, he planned to just appoint a successor among his men and move out of the world with no heirs or children at all; no connections to this world. Xerxes though, wasn’t counting on one servant girl who had managed her way into his fortress base. She was rather plain, but her personality was wonderful. She also had found out something about Xerxes hidden side, finding he had something about him she liked. She wanted to see more and she quickly made an impact on him with her bold personality as well as the other aspects. The two, despite great differences in location on the class scale, were eventually drawn together, and through that union, a son named Kathris was born. Xerxes did not show the boy any lesser training compared to what he had received; it was even more intense in fact. Soon after Kathris was born, his brother and his sister were born and Xerxes himself seemed brightened by this burgeoning family life and a love to linger by his side, Alanna her name. Xerxes did not seem a likely candidate for becoming an undead, but his headstrong lover took care of that part. One day during an outing she was ambushed by a strange grave keeper, who with strange strength, slew her body guards and dragged her into the cemetery where he worked. One body guard though, did survive and managed to drag himself back to Xerxes and relate his tale. With that, Xerxes rushed headlong forth to save Alanna from a cruel fate. Within the graveyard, within a mausoleum, Xerxes discovered a most horrid sight. An entire necropolis, filled with undead. But they seemed somewhat passive to his presence, so Xerxes slipped further in, remaining in full armor and armed and at the ready. Within time, he found the real form of Graveyard; a Wight, with a Wraith now inspecting Alanna, who lay inert on a stone slab. Xerxes came up them bravely and demanded that they release her; alive. Eventually they made a deal; the wraith would give the body back its spirit from where it had been taken and in return, Xerxes would be made into a Phantom Warrior upon his death. And so it was to be and Xerxes, knowing of his eternal fate, did his best to enjoy the rest of the time with his family. And eventually; one by one; they passed away, the man left to broil in his loneliness until he died and left into the wildnerness… nought to be seen again. '''RP Details: *'RP: '''Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'Creator/Player: '''Material Defender Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters